A Mystery in Beyblades
by Holi
Summary: The bladebreakers take a break in japan. they all meet someone new. Could these people be the unknown beyblade team? plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Rain: Okay, I just want to remind everyone that the first chapter has nothing much to do with the whole story. ^-^;  
  
Kai: T_T except you tormenting me..  
  
Rain: Hey, it not my fault that you hit pu-  
  
Kai: *thwacks Rain* Say anything and you die!!  
  
Rain: eheheheh.. okay, Tyson.. hold up the sign..  
  
Tyson: *holds up sign while munching on burger* ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Rain: *wacks Kai with sign* Onto story! ^-^  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Kai's Change  
  
"The Beybreakers hit Japan once again!"  
  
Says the young news reporter, as she appears on the television.  
  
"Alright where on T.V.!" Tyson shouts in his usual eager annoying kid voice. Everyone in the hotel room gives out an exasperated sigh.  
  
The beybreakers had taken a break of beyblading and had chilled out in there hotel room east of Japan. Rei had taken a nap, saying that he was over tired, Chief was typing away at his laptop, Hillary had her nose stuck in a book, Tyson was watching the television eagerly along with Max, and Kai was sitting at a chair at the end of the small hotel room. He had a strange stubborn look on his face and his cheeks were flushed a bit.  
  
"Hey look, that's me!" Tyson shouted pointing to his face at the screen. Both Max and Tyson hooted. Hillary looked up from her book rolling her eyes. Kai hadn't seemed to notice.  
  
He had felt strange lately, being more depressed than he usually was, and if he was tackled by girls on the streets, instead of pushing them away from him, he would suddenly feel hot as the blood went to his face making him blush. He had had a few more strange things happening, personal things, but that hadn't mattered. He hated it, and worse of all he had no idea what was happening to him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kai?" Kenny asked, looking up from his laptop and blinked. Even though no one could see his eyes.  
  
Kai jumped hearing Kenny's voice through his thoughts and looked at 'the chief'.  
  
"Oh, uh its nothing!" He squeaked at the last word and gasped making a choking sound as he held onto his throat. Great! He thought glaring at the ground as everyone looked up at him. Now my voice is becoming strange!  
  
"Kai, are you sure your okay?" This time it was Hillary's voice. And she was now fully looking at him setting the book down.  
  
"Yeah buddy, are you sick or something?" Tyson asked looking away from the television with max and looking at his friend.  
  
Rei yawned as he rubbed his eyes, looking at everyone with half closed eyes. "Hey guys. I heard a squeak, is there a mouse in here?"  
  
Oh great, now they all know something's wrong with me! Kai thought, panic reaching to his brain.  
  
He felt like jumping up from his seat a running out of the room. But he knew he couldn't. They were now standing up around him peering at him and talking amongst each other.  
  
"He dose seem kind of pale." Max said and the other nodded.  
  
"I'm telling you I'm not sick!" Kai snapped at them. They slightly backed away, still looking at his face. Except for Kenny, who was chuckling strangely. Everyone turned to him and blinked. He set his laptop down and got up.  
  
"He's not sick guys," Kenny said through fits of giggles. "Let me just have a talk with Kai," He said leading Kai to the hall still laughing.  
  
"Kenny what-" Kai started to say but Kenny interrupted him.  
  
"Your going through some changes Kai. I know, I've went through them too." Kenny said smiling a bit as Kai looked nervously at the old woman who went by them.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" He asked urgently as two teenager girls went by.  
  
"WHY NOT, KAI?" Kenny said at the top of his lungs so that anyone down the hall could hear him. "WHY? ARE YOU TOO EMBARRASSED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR PU-" Kai interrupted him by taking him by the hand and leading him to a men's washroom. Kai then sighed looking around then leaned against the counter glaring at Kenny. "There, now why couldn't you just wait to tell me whatever you wanted to tell me in here?"  
  
So Kenny started to tell him, about the dreaded- "PUBERTY!?" Kai snapped, looking at Kenny with a deep glare. Kenny nodded.  
  
"No matter how tough you are Kai, everyone goes through puberty. And everyone has a different time." Kenny said, sounding like a health nurse. Kai crossed his arms.  
  
"Bit beasts don't go through puberty.." Kai said stubbornly looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
Kenny shrugged. "Well I'm not quiet sure about that. But I think every animal kind of goes through puberty-"  
  
Kai interrupted him. "Whatever. Anyways, why am I talking about this? And why to you? This doesn't concern me." He said heading out the door. He put his hand on the handle of the entrance before he suddenly shouted in agony and slumped to the ground.  
  
"Uhh, did I forget to mention that you get cramps too?" Kenny said scratching the back of his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: *gets up after rolling around laughing* ehehee.. hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
Tyson: *claps*  
  
Kai: *GLARE* T_T I sure didn't enjoy it.  
  
Rain: Uh-oh. Well, veiwers. I better go before a certain someone gets too angry ^^;; Onto next chapter!! *runs off* 


	2. Tyson Get's Let Down

Rain: *walks in* finally.. got..away.. from-  
  
Kai: GOTCHA!  
  
Rain: AHH!! *runs* please R&R!! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Tyson gets let down  
  
Tyson skipped and yawned as they made their way across the streets of Tokyo. Stopping once or twice to go to a newly found shop, or a bookstore. (Insisted by Hillary)  
  
"Man I'm hungry! Hey, can we go get something to eat?" Tyson asked eagerly, as everyone sighed at his stomach growling.  
  
Rei spoke up. "Yeah me too. How about we go to that hamburger place down the street?" He asked pointing to a store that had a huge burger on the top. Both Rei and Tyson drooled at the site.  
  
Hillary shook her head and sighed. "No thanks. I'm going back to the book shop. I'll meet you guys later." She said waving behind her before she went.  
  
"Okay, let's go to Hamburger Plaza!" Tyson said swinging his arms in the air as he skipped along to the fast food restaurant.  
  
"Err, on second thought, I'm not that hungry. I'll go to the book store too. See you guys later." Max said rushing off to join Hillary.  
  
"Wow, Max usually never goes to bookstores." Kenny said suspiciously as he caught up to Tyson. Kai looked back at Max and Hillary as they went off then went to join Kenny and Tyson.  
  
They had made their way through the entrance and found that the place was packed with people. The three had managed to make their way to a small booth fit for four. Tyson, of course, ordered the triple burger, while Kenny just ordered the soda. Kai didn't order anything instead gave the waitress a glare as she strode off to get their meals.  
  
"Man, I'm starving" Tyson said as he slumped back into his seat. Kai could have sworn he saw a two year old instead of Tyson for a second.  
  
Kenny had set up his laptop on the table talking to Dizzy as he went along typing. Kai was watching the cars go by from the window. And Tyson seemed to notice something as he sat up straighter.  
  
A girl from the next booth was talking to the waitress. She was attractive, with sea blue flowing hair. She wore a sleeve-less blue tank top with red trimming around the top. When she stood up you could see her forest green shorts and a small beast-like looking keychain that hung from them. She almost reminded Tyson of a female replica of Kai.  
  
He watched her as she sighed crossing her legs and looking out the window.  
  
Now's my chance Tyson thought grinning as he stood up. "Hey, over here!" Tyson said waving his arms even though he was only one booth over. She immediately looked up and cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say: What are you thinking, lunatic?  
  
Tyson grinned rubbing the back of his head, and patted the seat beside him. "You can sit over here if you want" He said. "We can get to know each other."  
  
She obviously didn't like this, as she gave him a deep glare. This made him somewhat nervous. But she got up anyway walking slowly to his table. A few eyes watched them, including Kenny. She picked up the red ketchup bottle beside Tyson's triple burger and squirted it onto the top, still glaring at him.  
  
"No thanks, I'm waiting for someone." She said coldly put the ketchup bottle on top of the table again with a bang, making both Tyson and Kenny jump. She headed back to a different table on the other side of the room. Kai hadn't seemed to notice any of this, and she hadn't seemed to notice Kai.  
  
Tyson blinked having a bit of ketchup on his face from the bottle. Kenny tried to stifle his laughter pointing at Tyson.  
  
"Wow Tyson, you got told" Kenny laughed.  
  
"Yeah rub it in my face will you," Tyson said crossing his arms, but managing a smirk.  
  
Kai was still silent, hardly noticing any of this.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson: O.O That was short, considering how much you normally write.  
  
Rain: -_-' *wacks Tyson* And just what do you mean by that!?  
  
Tyson: Nothing. *munches on burger*  
  
Kai: Oh, Rain.. *Holds up mallet*  
  
Rain: GAH!! Enjoy next chapter!! *runs off again* 


	3. Max's Obsession

Rain: As you see from the title 'Max's obsession, most of you might be wondering 'is this about Max's obsession with surgar?'  
  
Max: *bounces in* did someone mention surgar!?  
  
Kai: -_-' You just HAD to say it..  
  
Rain: ^^; hehe. um, well, no. It isn't about Max's obsession with the white stuff. It's more about-  
  
Kenny: Dont say anymore or you'll give it all away!  
  
Rain: oh poohey... Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Tyson: *holds up sign* Please enjoy and R&R!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Max's Obsession  
  
Max was at the book shop, flipping through a new issue of the comic book 'Mega man'.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe they actually have it on sale here!" Max said out loud to himself as he kept on flipping through pictures of the blue suited boy.  
  
"Excuse me" Said a small sweet voice from behind him as Max turned around.  
  
A girl, about his age, with strawberry blond hair and delicate blue eyes blinked at him. Max found her overly cute and he tried not to jump for joy as she picked up a novel that Max couldn't read the cover of.  
  
"So, uhh, you like books too?" He asked keeping the 'Mega man' comic book from sight and putting it back into its place still smiling at the girl. The girl blushed and nodded still looking at the book.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Max asked still looking at her and smiling a blush creeping up his face. She looks cute even when she blushes Max thought as she blinked at him, a blush still on her cheeks.  
  
"My name is Mimi," She said in a very sweet tone that made Max blush even more.  
  
"Max," Max answered taking her hand and shaking it. She had a pink wrist band on with a yellow lightning bolt on it. She slowly took her hand away and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Max." Mimi said still smiling at him.  
  
Max suddenly got an idea, and resisted the urge to jump up and down again.  
  
"Hey I heard there was a carnival in the city! Do you want to go?" He asked grinning at her.  
  
She seemed to perk up at this. "I would love to." She said happily.  
  
He took her hand leading her out of the book shop as he glanced back at the 'Mega man' issue on display.  
  
I might not get the issue today, but it was worth it. He thought grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: ^_^ So, now you know what Max likes best!  
  
Max: SURGAR!!! *bounces off*  
  
Rain: O.O  
  
Tyson: *sniff* oh why oh why must the chapters get shorter!!  
  
Rain: *pets Tyson* ^^ dont worry my big-haired friend. They'll get bigger.  
  
Max: *off stage* MUAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
Rain: Okay, who gave him the white stuff this time?? T_T 


	4. Dizzy's Envy

Rain: ^^ now THIS would be one of my fav chapters.  
  
Kenny: Why's that?  
  
Rain: Oh, you know..  
  
Tyson: DONT-SAY-A-THING!!  
  
Rain: O.O okay geez..  
  
Tyson: *holds up sign* PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Kai: *takes sign and breaks it in two* How many times do we have to say that!?  
  
Tyson: NOOOO!! *looks down at sign and sobs* I will revive you my sweet- ums!! *runs off*  
  
Rain: O.O....Please Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Dizzy's Envy  
  
After Tyson, Kai, and Kenny left the fast food plaza, they decided to go to the park.  
  
Tyson yawned as he held his hands behind his head. "Man it's boring around here!" He whined.  
  
Tyson's bored. That's a first. Kai thought with a smirk.  
  
Kenny spoke, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. "I'm hot you guys. How about we sit over at that fountain over there?" Kenny asked pointing to the regular classic fountain in the middle of the park where all the dirt paths lead to.  
  
Tyson shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead, Chief. I'm going to see if there's something to do here." Tyson said, bounding off.  
  
Kai watched as Tyson left, shrugged slightly, and then walked off to join him.  
  
Wow, Kai's a man of few words. Kenny thought sitting down on a bench to look at the fountain and taking out his laptop.  
  
"Hello, Dizzy" Kenny said cheerfully as he pressed the power button.  
  
"Hi-ya, Chief-mister." The laptop answered.  
  
Kenny sighed as he started to work on some Beyblading data.  
  
A young woman entered the center of the park.  
  
She looked elegant. Wearing a long white waist coat and matching shoes. She had short brown hair, and glasses that went over her brown eyes. She paced around, looking for an extra bench. She saw one facing the fountain. A boy sat at the bench, he had glasses on his head and was busily typing away at his laptop. She saw that there was room on the bench for her and paced over.  
  
"Hello," She said sitting down a smiling at him.  
  
Kenny immediately looked up, almost knocking over Dizzy.  
  
"Hey, careful of the hard drive, Chief!" Dizzy said angrily. And Dizzy was hardly ever angry.  
  
Kenny breathed. "Whoops! Sorry Dizzy-Hi miss!" He said hurriedly, straitening up his glasses and looking up at the woman .  
  
The young woman smiled. "Well hi to you too. You seem quiet busy." She said, making Kenny blush a bit.  
  
"Well-uh-Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said fixing his glasses on the top of his head again and blushing.  
  
"Uh-oh, looks like someone has a crush" Dizzy said teasingly. Kenny ignored her.  
  
"So what's your name?" The woman asked politely holding out her hand. "I'm Naomi," She added with an extra smile.  
  
"And I'm Kenny, Miss," Kenny answered cheerfully shaking her elegant hand. He noticed that she had a silver watch on. The inside was purple with a small green lightning shape in the middle. She took her hand away still smiling.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Kenny. But please, call me Naomi." Naomi said and chuckled.  
  
Kenny nodded and blushed at this. "Okay, Naomi."  
  
"Humph!" Dizzy said rudely from her laptop.  
  
Naomi blinked looking over Kenny's shoulder so that he could smell her perfume.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked blinking at the laptop."  
  
"I'm Dizzy, thank you very much." Dizzy said smugly from the laptop.  
  
Naomi looked back at Kenny smiling. "Do you like beyblades?" She asked.  
  
Kenny nodded shyly. "Yes. I pick up their data, (Dizzy seemed to snort at this.) "And then I help my team mates by telling them their opponent's beyblade data." Kenny finished. Naomi seemed impressed which made Kenny blush more.  
  
"Wow, you check out data too!" Naomi said impressively. Kenny nodded shyly. Then, He looked up realizing something.  
  
"You check out data too?" He asked. Naomi nodded.  
  
"I check out bit beast data instead. I go to this university here in Tokyo where they tell us all about beyblades and the legendary bit beasts,"  
  
Kenny looked at her surprised. "They have a university here, on Beyblading? Wow, can you tell me about it?" He asked.  
  
So she started to tell him about The Takenoughi University on beyblading. Kenny listening to every word she said.  
  
Once she finished Kenny asked. "Do you think I could go to that university when I'm older?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "It's possible, once you get your college degree." She said with a small laugh, which made Kenny blush again.  
  
There was a bitter silence from Dizzy the whole time.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson: That was long.. O.O  
  
Kenny: Really? I only read it in 5 minutes.  
  
Rain: -_-' That's because you a genius..  
  
Kenny: *blush*  
  
Dizzy: I'll pretend I didn't see that..  
  
Rain: onto next chapter! 


	5. Cool Girl' and Kai

Rain: Welp, sofar this is turning out to be like a novel to me..  
  
Everyone: *ignors Rain*  
  
Rain: *ingnors everyone* Wheres Tyson-boy anyway?  
  
Tyson: *bounds in* I'm Back! *Holds up taped sign* PLEASE R&R!  
  
Rain: And enjoy!  
  
Kai: If I hear both of those one more time I'll-  
  
Rain: *shoves sock in Kai's mouth*  
  
Kai: mmph muuhph! mummmmph!!  
  
Rain: ^-^  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Cool Girl and Kai  
  
Tyson had decided to stop at a hotdog stand, even though they had just had lunch minutes ago. Kai had left him there deciding to explore the forest.  
  
The sun was shining vaguely through the mass of trees that went along the path.  
  
The chipmunks and squirrels had chattered angrily at him from the trees. He just glared back at the trees crossing his arms. His flowing white scarf following behind him. He sighed, thinking about the Abby and what he had been through over the year. He took Dranzer out of his pocket and looked at his beyblade and the bit beast, smiling.  
  
He suddenly stopped, not looking where he was going and ran into someone dropping his beyblade.  
  
"Ow!" Said a voice in front of him. He looked down to see a girl, about his age, with flowing blue hair and a dark blue scarf. She stood up, being about his height. She looked at him with ruby glaring eyes.  
  
"Hey, watch it pal!" She shouted angrily. All the chipmunks and squirrels seemed to stop their chattering as they both glared at each other.  
  
He sighed, not feeling very up to a fight a kneeled down picking up his beyblade, but instead, accidentally picking up hers.  
  
"He looked at the beyblade. It was purple, with lightning yellow marks around the edges, a great defense gold ring around the middle, and a silver dime like shaped bit beast coin at the top. Even though Kai couldn't see the carvings of the bit beast. He knew it was a powerful and ancient one.  
  
"Hey, let my beyblade go!" She said snatching the beyblade from his hand and inspecting it. "Its guys like you who ruin beyblades." She said angrily.  
  
All ready this girl was getting on Kai's nerves. "I case you haven't noticed," He started picking up his own beyblade. "I have one too. Now why would I ruin yours when I have one?" He said impatiently holding the beyblade up to her eye level.  
  
She blinked at it peering at the top. "Wow, you've got a Dranzer. That's a powerful bit beast." She said impressively ignoring Kai's angry remarks. Kai seemed to be taken aback by this as he blinked.  
  
He soon recovered when she remarked: "Well, Dranzer isn't as powerful as my Nakaru."  
  
"Say that again" He said giving her his best death look. She didn't seem to notice as she sighed.  
  
"You heard me," She answered and yawned.  
  
Kai blinked once more and then looked away from her.  
  
She's annoying. He thought with a glare.  
  
"What are you mad at?" She asked him, with a bit of smugness in her voice.  
  
He looked at her again, the glare didn't seem to change on his face, she blinked as if she 'knew' what he was thinking.  
  
"Oh, I see! You want to Beybattle me, right?" She said cheerfully as a fake smile was plastered on her face, peering up at him.  
  
With a completely serious look, He answered. "No." But he knew that he was craving for a beybattle, since he hadn't in a while.  
  
She grabbed His strong hand, totally not expecting this; Kai let her lead him to an open area in the forest.  
  
"C'mon, I haven't had a beybattle in days! Besides, you look like the typical Beyblade guy." She said absently over her shoulder, still leading him.  
  
typical!? Kai thought angrily. He tried to take his hand out of hers, but she had a pretty strong grip.  
  
Fine. I'll let her have her stupid Beybattle. And I'll beat her easily. Kai thought reassuringly.  
  
Once they found a clearing through the forest, the girl stood on the opposite side of him at the end of the woods. Kai had seemed to notice before she let go of his hand, that she was wearing a navy blue band with a light blue lightning bolt shape. The girl looked around the area, then at the tall grass that stood around them.  
  
"Hm, normal beyblades won't be able to get around tall grass." She muttered looking at her beyblade. She dropped it onto the grass. "Nakaru." She said. Automatically the beyblade started to spin. The blades around it cutting up the grass. It started to spin a bit faster, and spun around the area, cutting up the grass around it like a lawn mower. Kai couldn't help but blink. This girl didn't even need a launcher for her blade to start spinning!  
  
Once all the tall grass was gone, the blade spun in the center of the area. Slowly, it started to stop spinning, until it finally stopped.  
  
The girl picked up the beyblade and then went back to her spot, looking at Kai.  
  
"Ready?" She asked tilting an eyebrow.  
  
AS fast as she could say go, Kai quickly took out his launcher, fastening it on his beyblade.  
  
"Whatever." He answered with a smirk.  
  
Kai: o.o mph.  
  
Rain: *takes sock out of Kais mouth*  
  
Kai: bleh. THis isn't a bad chapter. You got my good side, Rainy.  
  
Rain: O.o 'Rainy?'  
  
Kenny: Hey. Where's Rei anyway?  
  
Rain: =^^= Oh, he'll be here soon. As soon as I learn french..  
  
Kai: great. I'll be back in a year or so..  
  
Rain: *throws pot at Kais head* ^^; anyway. 'Rei's Date' coming soon! 


End file.
